Ben 10: Protector of the Omniverse
THANK YOU, EVERYONE FOR VOTING BEN 10: PROTECTOR OF THE OMNIVERSE AS NOVEMBER 2012's FEATURED SERIES AND FOR FEATURED SERIES OF THE YEAR FOR 2013! Ben 10: Protector of the Omniverse takes place two years after a heavily-altered version of Omniverse. Ben and Gwen are now 18, while Kevin is 19 and Rook is of an unknown age. While things have been great for Ben, Gwen and Kevin, an evil version of Ben from Dimension 21 begins an invasion to conquer all alternate timelines, and they are partnered with Rook along the way. With Ben getting a new Omnitrix, will his team be able to stop bigger threats coming their way? Stick around to join Ben and his team as they embark on life-changing adventures. The series takes place in Dimension 0 of Earth-50, and is part of Ben 10: Omnifinite. It was created on the 22nd of April 2012, but rebooted on 26th of September 2014. The older episodes are confirmed to remain as they are in a special section in the episode guide, and will not affect the timeline at all. Seasons 1-3 To the tune of the Omniverse theme song. (Shows Infinimatrix energy sphere glowing) Ben 10, he's a kid and he's armed with powers. (Shows Ben pressing on the Infinimatrix, then shows Goop doing an epic pose.) But when you need a superhero, he's on the case! (Shows Ultimate Big Chill flying, then shows Frankenstrike jumping in the air.) Ben 10, with a device that he wears on his arm... (Shows Andromea creating a powerful blast.) ...He fights evil off from Earth or space! (Shows Ben's Infinimatrix glowing, then four slides appear, showing ChamAlien, XLR8, Ultimate Wildmutt and Ditto.) When trouble's taking place, he makes the villains pay, Ben 10! (Shows Ben running, then four slides appear, showing Pursuant, Infinite Goop, Feedback and Storm Chill.) When lives are on the line, it's hero time, Ben 10! (Shows the Ultimate forms and Infinite forms, then Ben and all the other aliens.) Note: The number of aliens at the very end varies per season depending if they have appeared. For example: Ultimate Ditto first appears in Season 2, so he won't be included at the end of the theme song in Season 1. Fans can make their very own fan-made POTO episodes! Make yours today! Rules: *Keep your grammar at its best. *As the series is kid-friendly, try to keep your episodes at TV-Y7-FV. However, if you wish to make your episode TV-PG or higher, please inform the creator. *Try not to drift away from the continuity. align=center preload=Project:Ben 10: Protector of the Omniverse/Fan-Made Episode Layout break=no width=20 buttonlabel=Create a Fan-Made Episode Add your signature ---- (~~~~) on a new bullet here. * TJlive800 ([[Ben 10: Heroes of Evolution|'MY SHOW']] · [[User:TJlive800|'MY PAGE']] · Wall · ) 23:59, August 28, 2014 (UTC) *'FEAR THE MIGHTY POWER OF TACOS! I AM A WORSHIPPER OF THE GREAT TACO!' (Wall - Blog - ) 02:34, April 23, 2012 (UTC) *GIVE UP, STOLEN PLUMBER SHIP! YOU CAN'T ESCAPE FROM RATH! YAAH! (The ship begins to crash) CRASHING'S GOOD TOO! RATH CAN CRASH ALL DAY!! (Rath falls down) NOW YOU'RE USING GRAVITY!! WELL FORGET IT! YOU CAN'T BEAT RAA.. (slams into ground) 12:40, September 7, 2012 (UTC) *'Jaakor' (Wall - Blog - ) 12:46, May 3, 2012 (UTC) *'DERRICK J. WYATT. THE MAN WHO CHANGED BEN 10 FOREVER. AND THE NUMBER ONE GUY ON MY TRACKING LIST.' *'Shadow of darkness' (Wall - Blog - ) 12:52, May 19, 2012 (UTC) *'UltimateFan20532' (Wall - Blog - ) 09:02, May 27, 2012 (UTC) * [[User:Lego Master|'Master Red']] 13:21, July 29, 2014 (UTC) *'ScareWolf > Ready for a great series an cool aliens! ' *'Ben: Boy, am I stupid. Gwen, as Rath: LEMME TELL YOU SOMETHING BENJAMIN KIRBY TENNYSON! EVERYBODY KNOWS THAT' (Wall - Blog - ) 14:49, June 13, 2012 (UTC) *'Daddad321' (Wall - Blog - ) 22:39, October 28, 2012 (UTC) *It's a nice series--''Maximus Loo2012'''' 09:03, February 16, 2013 (UTC)'' *IT. IS. AWESOME!!!!!!!! THE DITTO MASTER 11:25, March 1, 3013 (UTC) *--'I am the Ruler of all that belongs to the Light! The Photon Commander!' (Wall - Blog - ) 08:33, March 10, 2013 (UTC) *'This is Realy the best' (Wall - Blog - ) 14:30, April 9, 2013 (UTC) *Goooop! What? It's not that disgusting 04:32, April 21, 2013 (UTC) *Truly an EPIC series! Migster7 (Wall - Blog - ) 14:03, June 4, 2013 (UTC) *BTF3 (Contributions- Message Wall) June 27, 2013 *'I'm DA LIAM DA LIAM!!' (Wall - Blog - ) 04:06, December 18, 2013 (UTC) *Oh wow, can't believe I didn't sign this before. I love this series! xD This... is... Nightwing! (Wall - Blog - ) *Bob was here *DZ just transformed into The Epic Stuff Notifier Alien! 08:15, May 5, 2014 (UTC) *I Am Finnaly 11:02, May 16, 2014 (UTC) *'ZeVikingSif' (Wall - Blog - ) 06:46, June 8, 2014 (UTC) *The Master Writer is indulging in MURDER once again.... 21:33, July 7, 2014 (UTC) 'Heroes' Main *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Rook Blonko Recurring *The Resistance **Gwen Tennyson (Dimension 21) **Rook Blonko (Dimension 21) **Alan Albright (Dimension 21) **Jimmy Jones (Dimension 21) **Albedo (Dimension 21) **Vilgax (Dimension 21) **Psyphon (Dimension 21) **Argit (Dimension 21) **Gorvan (Dimension 21) **Tummyhead (Dimension 21) **Charmcaster (Dimension 21) *Azmuth *Plumbers **Magister Hulka **Magister Arnux **Jerry **Zack Taluno **Blukic **Driba **Plumbers' Helpers ***Alan Albright ***Manny Armstrong ***Helen Wheels ***Cooper Daniels *Argit *Julie Yamamoto *Eunice *Max Tennyson *Rex Salazar *Jimmy Jones *Albedo *Professor Paradox *Galvan Soldiers *Shaky *J.T. *Cash Murray *Galactic Enforcers **Ultimos **Tini **Synaptak **Celeritate **Canerent **Tractum *Ben Tennyson (Dimension 42) *Tetrax Shard *Sugilite *Sandra Tennyson *Carl Tennyson *Natalie Tennyson *Frank Tennyson *Kenneth Tennyson *Azmuth (Dimension 21) *Kai Green *Bellicus *Serena *Ben 10,000 *Kenny Tennyson *Devlin Levin *Dragon (deceased) *Ben Tennyson (Dimension 13) *Gwen Tennyson (Dimension 13) *Gwen Tennyson (Dimension 33) *Sentient Ultimate Buzzshock *Sentient Ultimate Fasttrack *Sentient Ultimate Scorch *Rayona *Zed *Hervé *UltiVerse *Lego *Jack *Ben Tennyson (Dimension 23) *Tetrax Shard (Dimension 23) *Sevenseven (Dimension 23) *Azmuth (Dimension 23) *Mr. Baumann Crossover-Only Characters *Ben Tennyson (BTU4A, BTMT, BTNR) *Gwen Tennyson (BTU4A and BTMT) *Blank Speedity (BATO) *Pip (BATO) 'Villains' *The Overrulers **Ben Tennyson (Dimension 21) **Kevin Levin (Dimension 21) **Forever Ninja (Dimension 21) **Eon (Dimension 21) (formerly, kicked out) **Eon's Servants (Dimension 21) (formerly, kicked out) **Manny Armstrong (Dimension 21) **Billy Billions (Dimension 21) **Pierce Wheels (Dimension 21) **Poltroon (Dimension 21) **P'andor (Dimension 21) *Zombozo (Dimension 21) *Eon *Eon's Servants *Will Harangue *Aggregor *Aggregor's Soldiers *League of Villains United For Causing Havoc **Darkstar **Sunder **Vulkanus ***Pickaxe Aliens **Ssserpent **Trumbipulor **Fistrick *Sevenseven *Simian *Khyber **Khyber's Panuncian **Crablizard **Muci-Worm **Terrorpede **ThundoTick **Hackvoracious *Vpham *Glisle *Alpha *Charmcaster *Stone Creatures *Hex *Forever Knights **Driscoll **Sir Cyrus **Enoch **Forever Ninja **Twin Knights *Quilae *Vilgax *Psyphon *Vilgax's Drones *R.E.Ds *Malware (flashback only) *Eightsix *M-2 *Disease *Gilvix *Dr. Animo *Clancy *Xenocytes *Queen Zuno *Dr. Psychobos *Gerzago *Techadon Robots *Sublimino *Upchuck Norris *Viktor *Mummy *Kuphulu *Yenaldooshi *Crüjo *Rozan *Zombozo *Acid Breath *Thumbskull *Frightwig *Tummyhead *Sweet-Eels Sparklefunk *Bubble Helmet *Fistina *Liam *Corvo *Hoodlum *Zs'Skayr *Evulti *Diagon *Lucubra Category:Series Category:Ben 10: Protector of the Omniverse Category:The New 52 Category:Ben 10 Sequels Category:Awesome Category:Ben 10 Series Category:Featured Series 'Aliens' Infinimatrix Aliens Regular Forms *Heatblast *Wildmutt *Diamondhead *XLR8 *Grey Matter *Four Arms *Stinkfly *Ripjaws *Ghostfreak *Upgrade *Cannonbolt *Wildvine *Blitzwolfer *Snare-oh *Frankenstrike *Upchuck *Eye Guy *Way Big *Ditto *Swampfire *Echo Echo *Humungousaur *Jetray *Big Chill *Chromastone *Brainstorm *Spidermonkey *Goop *Alien X *Lodestar *Rath *Nanomech *Water Hazard *AmpFibian *Armodrillo *Terraspin *NRG *Fasttrack *Eatle *Clockwork *ChamAlien *Jury Rigg *Feedback *Bloxx *Shocksquatch *Gravattack *Crashhopper *Articguana *Ball Weevil *Walkatrout *Pesky Dust *Molestache *The Worst *Kickin Hawk *Toepick *Astrodactyl *Bullfrag *Portaler *Atomix *Buzzshock *Gutrot *Whampire *Slapstrike *Unitaur *Spitter *Scorch *Psybiote *Rocks *DNBen *Electrohacker *Timelapse *Reptalien *Manaflow *Amalgam *Freaky Wizz *FrostBite *Badaboom *Copy Dat *Pursuant *Squidturbo *Gigablast *Huntscer *Crabon *Yocualt *Lightstone *Gripomaton *Explodisaur *Slapforce *Extensulator *AssassinTen *Proto-Batallion *Glitch *Splasher *Chaoz *Cy-X *Starzio *Wolf Calendar DS *Slugspectra *Omnisaurous *MindFlip *Arachniman *Skidmarx *Metabulizard *Hippopotamass Ultimate Forms *Ultimate Swampfire *Ultimate Spidermonkey *Ultimate Big Chill *Ultimate Humungousaur *Ultimate Cannonbolt *Ultimate Echo Echo *Ultimate Wildmutt *Ultimate Way Big *Ultimate Grey Matter *Ultimate Gravattack *Ultimate Articguana *Ultimate Fasttrack *Ultimate Buzzshock *Ultimate Goop *Ultimate Jetray *Ultimate XLR8 *Ultimate Eatle *Ultimate Scorch *Ultimate Four Arms *Ultimate Ditto *Ultimate Heatblast *Ultimate Diamondhead *Ultimate Chromastone *Ultimate Lodestar *Ultimate Pursuant *Ultimate Frankenstrike *Ultimate Cy-X *Ultimate Upgrade Infinite Forms *Infinite Goop *Infinite XLR8 *Infinite Four Arms *Infinite Heatblast *Infinite Big Chill *Infinite Chromastone *Infinite Fasttrack *Infinite Frankenstrike *Infinite Upgrade Dimension 13 Aliens *Plantsplosion *Downright Zero *Null-E-Fight Dimension 21 Aliens Regular Forms *XLR8 *Four Arms *Stinkfly *Ghostfreak *Eye Guy *Swampfire *Humungousaur *Jetray *Big Chill *Goop *Rath *Nanomech *Terraspin *NRG *Clockwork *Bloxx *Shocksquatch *Atomix *Electrohacker *Timelapse *Copy Dat Ultimate Forms *Ultimate Big Chill Infinite Forms *Infinite Big Chill Dimension 33 Aliens *ChamAlien *Reptalien *Chromastone Nemetrix Aliens *Crabdozer *Buglizard *Slamworm *Mucilator *Terroranchula *Tyrannopede *Hypnotick *Omnivoracious *Vicetopus *Thundoza *Hackware Crossover-Only Aliens *iMan (BATO) *Pinkguin (BATO) *Gotht (BATO) *Milkshake (BATO) Category:Series Category:Ben 10: Protector of the Omniverse Category:The New 52 Category:Ben 10 Sequels Category:Awesome Category:Ben 10 Series Category:Featured Series